Une Allemande aux States
by Mind-of-Astrid
Summary: Fanfiction sur ma série coup de coeur, American Dad. Gretel est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces. Au programme: l'humour totalement WTF typique à la série et une romance...assez spéciale.
1. Prologue

Salut Hayley :D

Comment ça va ?

Désolée si j'ai mis du temps à répondre à ton mail, mais j'ai été prise à cause des préparatifs d'une manifestation contre le gaz de schiste. On était tous avec nos banderoles sur le site et on s'est assis. Notre mot d'ordre est de faire des manifestations pacifiques. Nos avons des convictions certes, mais nous les mettons en avant sans violence. On s'était tous teins les cheveux en vert pour l'occasion. Comme teinte j'ai pris « Gazon Americain », un petit clin d'oeil à toi haha xD

Sinon à part ça...ah oui ! J'ai enfin mon billet aller retour pour 2 mois :D j'ai trop hâte de te rencontrer toi et ta famille. D'après tes dires, nos idées vont totalement à l'encontre de celles de ton père, mais je suis sure que c'est une personne aimante qui t'a bien élevé, toi et ton frère ^^

C'est avec plaisir que je visiterai le refuge pour SDF que tu as monté :) je te montrerai les photos de la pension que je gère. Ces gens qui abandonnent leurs animaux...ça me fait gerber. Quand on peux pas s'occuper d'un animal on en achète pas !

Enfin bref, la pension est presque complète et on est entrain de gratter du terrain pour l'agrandir^^ on a déjà 20 chiens et 10 chats. Ça en fait du monde à nourrir xD je prendrais des photos quelques jours avant de partir ^^

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience ^^

Gretel

OoOoO

Voilà le prologue sous forme de mail que Gretel envoie à Hayley^^ Vous en saurez plus sur cette jeune aille tout au long de la fic^^


	2. Une famille américaine (pas) banale

Chapitre 1 : Une famille américaine (pas) banale

7h ce matin. Comme d'habitude, Francine, la mère de famille se hâte de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille. En priorité pour son mari qui va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Et vu la mélodie à vents s'échappant des toilettes, il était déjà levé. Elle servit les œufs et le bacon chaud dans une assiette sous le regard de Klaus, le poisson rouge de la famille.

- « Ach...si seulement tu pouvais me faire un tel petit déjeuner... » dit il avec son éternel accent germanique.

- « Klaus, tu as ta nourriture pour poissons »

- « Mais j'en ai ras de bol de manger toujours la même chose ! Maudit soit ton mari qui m'a collé dans ce corps de poisson rouge ! »

- « On parle de moi ? » dit Stan en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- « Je disais à ta chère épouse que j'en avais assez de passer ma vie à tourner en rond dans ce bocal ! »

- « Tu veux un aquarium plus grand ? Tu préfères quoi ? La baignoire ? Avec un peu de chance, on oubliera ta présence quand on ira se laver. En plus j'ai toujours l'habitude de pisser pendant que je me lave»

Klaus se tût. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir dans sa petit vie de poisson était la vue de la belle Francine. Ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés, cette petite robe rose à dentelles blanches...Plusieurs fois il avait fantasmé sur elle. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aurait jamais Francine tant qu'il serait prisonnier de cet aquarium. Et c'est pas demain la veille que Stan le remet dans son corps de skieur Est Allemand. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir participé à ses J.O de 1986. S'il était resté avec son cher ami Falco à sniffer et à se piquer dans les WC des différentes boites de nuit Allemandes...il ne serait pas dans cette famille de dégénérés !

- « Salut tout le monde... »

- « Salut Roger » dit Francine avec son éternel sourire de mère au foyer.

Roger, l'extraterrestre que Stan a sauvé de la zone 51 déboula dans la cuisine avec son éternelle gueule de bois. Enfin...disons plutôt que c'est Roger qui a sauvé Stan en l'aidant à s'évader de la zone 51. Depuis, il vit caché dans la maison des Smith. Cet alien alcoolique avait passé une partie de la soirée à vider sa jéroboam de St Emilion en regardant toute la dernier saison de Melrose Place.

Il s'assit à la table et la mère de maison lui apporta son bol de céréales. Ce dernier en prit une cuillère puis les recracha aussitôt :

- « Aaah Francine ! Ce sont pas les céréales que je t'avais demandé de m'acheter hier »

- « Y avait plus la marque que tu m'avais écrit sur la liste. Je t'ai pris de la marque premier prix »

- « C'est de la MERDE le premier prix ! Je VEUX la marque que je t'ai DITE ! »

- « D'accord d'accord...j'irrais cet après midi... »

- « Et c'est qui qui va aller chercher la correspondante d'Hayley à l'aeroport ? » demanda Stan sans lever son nez de son assiette

- « Hayley ira la chercher cet après midi »

- « Et elle va y aller comment ? A pied ? L'aéroport est à 20 km »

- « Elle prendra ta voiture et t'iras travailler en bus »

- « QUOI ? Hors de question que je prenne le bus. On est en alerte terroriste rouge ! Un bus piégé peux exploser à tous moments »

- « Stan. Arrête ta paranoïa...Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller en courses ce matin. Comme ça Hayley prendra ma voituer pour aller chercher son amie et tu pourras prendre ta voiture ce matin. »

- « Bon...je préfère ça »

- « Salut M'man. Salut P'pa »

- « Bien dormi ma chérie ? » demanda Francine avant d'aller faire tourner une machine.

- « Oui. A mon avis, Gretel doit être dans l'avion à cette heure ci »

- « Gretel ? »

- « Ma correspondante papa...elle est allemande »

- « Oh mein gott ! Une Allemande ? Je vais me sentir moins seul » s'écria Klaus en sautant de joie en l'air hors de son bocal.

- « Non non Klaus. En sa présence, tu vas fermer ton clapet et faire ce qu'un poisson rouge fait de mieux. C'est à dire tourner rond comme un crétin dans son bocal toute la journée. » dit Stan avec le ton autoritaire qui le caractérisait si bien. « Et toi Roger, tu resteras dans ton grenier. »

- « Quoi ? Mais elle reste 2 mois... »

- « C'est ça où elle te surprend et nous balance à la CIA !...et tu te fait flinguer...ou pire... je perds mon boulot ! »

- « Fait chier... Hayley!Pourquoi tu la fait venir aussi longtemps à la maison ? »

- « Parce qu'elle est jamais venue aux Etats Unis. Elle a envie de découvrir le pays où l'on vit »

- « Enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à notre bel Etat qu'est la Virginie. Elle ne vas pas être déçue du voyage ta mangeuse de choucroute. Elle va voir ce qu'est à VRAI pays ! Tu connais ses idéologies? »

- « Je l'ai rencontrée sur un forum qui regroupe des personnes qui s'engagent pour la planète dans le monde entier. Et on a franchis la barre du milliard de membres »

Les espoirs de Stan explosèrent en mile morceaux telle une bombe s'abattant sur une battisse terroriste. Stan était quelqu'un de profondément conservateur et patriote de la première heure. Pro armes et assez réactionnaire. Totalement opposé à sa fille Hayley qui se revendique gauchiste et a adopté une alimentation sans viande. Ces points de vue totalement opposés sont sujets à de nombreux conflits entre la père et la fille ainée.

- « Et aller...encore une hippie écolo de gauche empestant la marijuana ! »

- « Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? »

- « J'espère qu'elle va pas farcir la tête de Steeve en lui agitant sa foret noire sous le nez avec ses idées libérales»

- « C'est pas son genre... »

- « Excuse moi de me poser des questions sur tes fréquentations jeunes fille. Mais ce sera ainsi tant que tu vivra sous mon toit ! »

Roger était entrain de vider un carton de lait avec des doonuts. Il soupira :

- « Il y a toujours une ambiance dans cette famille... »

De sa démarche typique d'adolescent de 14 ans, Steeve arriva dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit devant son assiette :

- « B'jour tout le monde... »

- « Quelle énergie...c'est ça de rester éveillé jusqu'à 2h du matin pour chopper le film X » dit Hayley d'un air sarcastique

- « N'importe quoi toi. J'ai pas besoin de film pour me soulager. Je peux ramener une belle fille quand je veux ! »

- « Alors pourquoi toutes celles que tu as draguées ce sont toutes tirées en t'offrant en guise d'au revoir un tarte dans la gueule ? »

- « C'est juste elles qui ne savent pas ce qu'un vrai mâle »

- « Tu parles de belles filles ? Ca tombe bien, la correspondante d'Hayley arrive cet après midi » dit Roger. « Ce qui veux dire que je vais devoir rester planqué au grenier pendant 2 mois... »

- « Sérieux ? Elle arrive cet après midi ? C'est la belle blonde que tu nous a montré il y a 15 jours ?»

Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à scintiller.

- « Oui c'est elle...et elle a 19 ans je te rappelle. Elle ne voudras pas d'un pré-pubère comme toi »

- « Ah ouais ? Je suis sur que j'arrive à lui voler un baiser durant son séjour »

- « Va pour le pari. Et défense d'utiliser n'importe qu'elle drogue pour la sonner, tu piges ? »

- « Merde...ça va être plus difficile que prévu... »

- « Pssst...je peux t'aider si tu veux »

- « Tu sais comment faire Roger ? »

- « Laisse faire le pro du déguisement ! Dans 2 mois, tu ne sera plus puceau... »

- « Merci Roger, t'es vraiment un pote »

- « N'importe quoi...vivement que tu murisses... »

- « T'es jalouse soeurette. Juste que t'as enfin compris que Jeff ne reviendrai jamais du fin fond de l'espace et que t'auras plus jamais personne qui voudras de toi »

- « Moi au moins je ne suis plus vierge ! »

- « Aoutch ! 1 partout, qui gagnera cette bataille verbale ? » commenta Roger avec une voix de commentateur sportif.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que j'aille remplir mon devoir. Surveiller notre belle Amérique » dit Stan en se levant et en jetant sa serviette sur son assiette vide. Il embrassa vite fait ses enfants et sa femme et partit.

- « Bon, vu que je vais passer deux mois en ermite dans ce grenier, va falloir que je me fasse des réserves d'alcool et de bouffe... »

- « Je viendrai te ravitailler de temps en temps » lui dit Steeve en mâchant un bout de bacon

- « J'y compte bien. Je veux pas que tu passes ton temps le nez collé contre le cul de la Teutonne et que tu me laisses crever de soif »

- « Je te déconseille vivement d'être le lourdingue que tu as toujours été avec les filles frangin. Gretel a de la patience, mais elle a des limites. Alors si tu veux pas de balader avec une marque de main sur sa frimousse de gamin je te conseille vivement de lui lâcher les baskets. Ou plutôt les New Rock»

Hayley mit son assiette dans l'évier et monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait hâte que Gretel arrive. Au moins, elle ne serait pas la seule à être écologiste et de gauche dans cette maison.


End file.
